


高空PLAY

by Bulaonier



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 - Freeform, 九辫儿, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulaonier/pseuds/Bulaonier
Summary: 勿上升真人。请勿无授权转载。





	高空PLAY

**Author's Note:**

> 勿上升真人。  
> 请勿无授权转载。

震耳欲聋的引擎声托着这架巨大的铁鸟倾斜飞入天空。  
巨大的引力作用把张云雷缓慢但坚定地推进椅背里。他厌烦地合上眼睛。

机舱里的空气总是那么难闻，即便头等舱里并没有坐满。一个从上飞机开始就对着笔记本电脑不断敲键盘的女人，和一个帽子包得几乎看不清脸的男人，就是这趟漫长旅程里张云雷的旅伴了。

九涵和其余工作组的人都在他后头的商务舱和经济舱里，隔着一层帘子。  
张云雷从没坐过这么长时间的飞机，这次杂志社也是考虑到他身体一向不大好，一口气飞12个小时想必难受，才舍得给订这么一个头等舱，独一份的。  
换别人，那绝对没有这个待遇。  
这是编辑原话。

张云雷扯着嘴角笑一下，其实心里没有任何高兴的意思。他又在回想几天前刚接到这通告时候的场面。

一听说是要去伦敦拍外景画报，张云雷眼睛里立马放出兴奋的光芒，拉了一下旁边杨九郎的袖子：“哎翔子~咱还没去过那洋地方呐~肯定好玩儿~”  
话一出口，编辑的脸上先尴尬起来，支支吾吾地：“这个…这个张老师，咱这次是单人行程…”  
“啊，那我申请带个人行不？”  
“这个…这个经费…”编辑面露难色。  
“我自己出钱行不行？”张云雷还一派天真，没往多了想的。他就是一心想着去英国不带着我们杨九郎还得了，必须要去。

“别别，你不都带着九涵了吗？”杨九郎毕竟世故多了，人家编辑脸上都挂不住了，他只好站出来救场，“而且我下周没有空，有事儿，您就放心去吧不用管我。”

张云雷眼睛一瞪，忍了忍当时没再说话。

等到旁人都走开了，他坐在镜子前盯着身后沙发上玩手机的杨九郎，越想越不爽，手机往桌上一甩：“行啊你杨九郎，你还有事儿了？没有我你有什么事儿还？好心好意要带你出去玩儿你怎么不识相呢？”

“人家没让我去的意思啊，上赶着多没劲呢。”杨九郎笑着回道。  
“我不说了我掏钱嘛！”  
“嗬，您是挣着钱了您，那也不能瞎埋汰，攒着多好。”

张云雷堵得没话说。他有的时候真是特别烦杨九郎这个脾气，你跟他耍赖呢，他却在跟你一本正经讲道理，而且还都很有道理。  
傻不拉几的东西，是真不懂吗？伦敦呐，出国呐，怎么的也得七八天吧？七八天见不着我你就不想吗？当时怎么说的啊？您放心住了我肯定不离开您~呸！

话到这儿，没意思了。张老师就开始了漫长的拧巴，跟自己拧巴，跟八队其他人拧巴，反正那几天大家见了他都绕着走。  
偏偏那个罪魁祸首杨小瞎儿遁地一样，没影儿了。

就连今天出发前，他都没见着杨九郎。他还特意跑三庆园兜了一圈借口说落东西了，也没看见那个熟悉的人影。  
去机场的路上九涵已经感觉到了强烈的低气压盘旋，所以很识相地没有去刷存在感。

此时的张云雷已经不是拧巴了，他有一种说不出来的恐惧感。不仅仅是即将飞到一个完全陌生的国家让他焦虑，更是因为杨九郎的突然冷淡让他摸不着头脑。  
他是个嘴硬的人，且有着跟身板儿完全不相称的刚毅性格。可有铠甲的人必然有软肋，杨九郎就是他的软肋。他也知道，自从他死里逃生那事之后，曾经那个意气风发的张云雷没能跟他一起回来，回来的是现在这个有点患得患失的家伙。

这能怪我吗？是谁跑前跑后地伺候着，是谁巨细靡遗地照顾着，又是谁信誓旦旦地承诺着？

一阵帘子拉开的声响扰乱了他的回忆。张云雷抬眼看看，是九涵从后排过来看看他有没有什么需要。  
“张老师您先吃点饭再睡觉吧，还得飞好一阵子呢。”  
“不吃！”他也不知道跟谁赌气，以前杨九郎最爱逼他吃饭，现在正好，没人管了，我就是不吃。  
转念一想，索性平时不让我干的今天就都干了！他起身去按呼叫铃，一个金发碧眼的空姐走过来问他需要什么。  
“九涵，你给我翻译翻译，就说我要喝酒！”  
“这……”九涵一脸“你这是要疯啊”的表情，”张老师我这英文水平说不出来啊……”  
“嗨呀你怎么这么废物！什么学历你？！”  
再怎么也比你高不是……九涵当然只敢心里说说。  
还好，空姐是听得懂中文的，马上推来一辆放满各种酒水的小车给贵宾。

喝上久违的酒精，张云雷稍微平和了一点。虽然还是带着点背着人干坏事的小负罪感。嗯，没事儿，反正这飞机是密封的，总不能再掉下去一回。他安慰自己。

几杯红酒下肚，他有点发飘了，好久没喝水平下降太多。机舱里除了女作家噼里啪啦的键盘声，什么声音都没有。靠左边窗口那蒙脸侠好像是睡了。他此刻特别想找人唠唠嗑，要是杨九郎在多好呢，他们还能研究研究到伦敦吃啥玩啥，或者想几个新包袱。而且他还能靠着那肉乎乎的肩膀头子，而不是现在这样，冷冰冰的座椅让他浑身隐隐作痛。

窗外已经是白茫茫的云海，好空旷荒凉的景象啊。渐渐开始西斜的太阳打在云层边缘，一层橙红色的光晕。

他摇摇头，甩掉又开始低落的情绪，起身去洗手间。

头等舱的洗手间自然也是豪华的，虽然谈不上宽敞。但是比起外面那空荡荡的白色机舱，他宁可在这木纹花色的小空间里多呆一会儿。  
手机早就连着了信号，可惜他想着的那个对话框一直没有亮过。  
这人狠起来真是绝了啊，居然一句话都不说的。

他看了看镜子里的自己，眼睛里写满着哀怨。  
啐，怎么跟个怨妇似的？！  
张云雷，你像个人似的行吗，不就是一个人出远门吗瞅你那个德行。

他硬挤出来一个笑脸，对着镜子嘿嘿嘿使劲笑。

“叮咚。”

洗手台上的手机突然响了，吓得他一哆嗦。

竟然是他刚骂过的杨九郎。而且内容也没头没脑的：“你把门开开一下。”

门?什么门。这厮昏头了吗？我现在可是在飞机上，飞机门打开那我们不就都……  
他为什么脑子里在想岳云鹏的相声？

“我是说你把厕所门开开。”可能看他一直没回，杨九郎又发了一条。

张云雷脑子里有点恍惚，看着眼前的厕所门，好像有了透视眼，都能看到门后面站了一个人影。

他把厕所门开开一条缝，还没等他看清楚，一个穿着黑帽衫的人影已经快速地滑了进来，轻轻带上了门。

锃亮发青的头皮中间一簇郁郁葱葱的栗子毛，一对睁不开的小眼睛，一口牙还不怎么齐。可是组合在一起意外地很协调，而且这个人笑起来好像自带温度，让张云雷时常觉得自己像对着小太阳烤火的猫儿。

张老师的脑子现在是关机重启的状态。

他当然想不通杨九郎是怎么混到这飞机上的，这还不是重点，他更想不通你既然还是要来，为什么要整这么些幺蛾子气我呢？很有意思吗？

大脑重启后他第一个动作就是抄起旁边架子上的备用卫生纸冲着杨九郎就砸。  
杨九郎接了一个，又砸第二个，愣是把架子上五六卷都砸过去了。  
“哎哟哟…”杨九郎手捧不下了，只能用嘴制止，“角儿你别这样……动作小点儿仔细闪着。”

张云雷看没什么能扔了，只能作罢，一双眼睛不知是因为使劲还是什么的，红了一圈儿，嘴也嘟着，一屁股坐在马桶上喘气儿。  
憋了这么多天的火气，一时半会儿哪里撒的完。但是他心里更恼火的是自己心里居然有一丝高兴。

“杨九郎，不要随便搞什么送惊喜。我又不是娘们儿，别给我来这套。”他气得说话都颤音儿。  
杨九郎一看，气的不轻，先把手里的卫生纸一个一个归位，再凑过去跪在张云雷面前，拉着人的手儿，从下往上瞅他。

他知道自己这次玩儿大了。  
但是这事儿也并不是完全他策划好了要耍张云雷的。

自打张云雷出事已经快三年了，他们俩已经是那种形影不离水乳交融的组合，在任何人眼里，张云雷杨九郎，就是一体的，他们出双入对才是正常的，少了一个，倒有人来问怎么了。

杨九郎没有不乐意。他是他心尖上的宝贝儿，能这样走到哪揣到哪那是再好不过的。可是，他发现依赖有的时候确实是双刃剑。  
从前那个自信满满的张云雷好像很少看到了，取而代之地，他经常会收到来自张云雷的求救的眼神，无论是上节目，采访，还是私底下对词儿。每每他也都能很好地把话兜住，圆得漂亮妥当。久而久之，这就好像成了一种默契。  
有时候杨九郎会想，这样的改变对他究竟是好是坏？  
角儿，我心甘情愿当你一辈子的拐杖，可还是更希望没了我你也能走得四平八稳。

所以借着这次的机会，他本意是想让张云雷试试，没了杨九郎他也一样可以独当一面。因为他是一个何其优秀的人啊。

出乎意料的是杨九郎自己先败了。  
习惯真是致命，他已经习惯了打点张云雷生活里的一切小事。乃至这一次，出发前他还在反复猜测着张云雷自己收拾行李肯定会遗漏的那些小东西。  
机票是他头几天买的。护照是他找的最贵的加急办出来的。他甚至打算从头到尾都不露脸，只做个躲在角落的跟踪狂，只要张云雷能在他的视线里就行。  
直到刚才听见他在那肆无忌惮地要酒喝。

杨九郎在旁边冷眼瞧着，气得太阳穴直跳。  
一个烟一个酒，都是让人上瘾的东西。而能被这些东西控制的人，内心多少都是脆弱的。  
杨九郎不喜欢这个脆弱的依赖症患者张云雷。  
如果你一定要对什么东西上瘾，那还是对我吧。

眼前就是思念了好些日子的脸，还在为刚才的荒唐见面委屈着，眉毛耷拉着，撇着眼睛不肯正眼看他。  
他这才知道爱之深，才知道自己有多可笑，居然妄想着要自拔。

窄小的空间迫使他们即使不乐意也不得不贴近，杨九郎伸手抚上张云雷的脸颊，稍稍用力把它摆正对着自己。  
乌黑的眼珠子先还倔强的看着一边，随即拗不过主人的心思，慢慢转正了。

对视的几十秒里，多少癫狂痴嗔，多少埋怨念想在空气里传递。  
人说，你爱一个人，很爱很爱的话，那你一定是想干他的。

此时也不必说什么抱歉，杨九郎知道唯有一种方式能表达此刻的心情。  
张云雷的嘴唇是温热的，由于机舱里的干燥，那唇也是干涩的。好在这一个吻够湿润。杨九郎还能在他嘴里尝出一丝红酒的香气，随着津液传递。两个人都好像在报复对方一般，使尽了力气去吸吮，滑溜溜的舌尖在唇齿间你进我出，时而交缠时而互搏。扫过上颚时引起的酥麻让张云雷微微颤栗。

“……唔嗯，”杨九郎的手从他后颈摸索着，又从衣服下摆钻进去，在细细地抚着他的脊骨，他下意识躲开，“咱可是在飞机上……”尚存的理智让他不能继续。

“没事儿，这头等舱四个厕所呢您不知道？”杨九郎关键时刻总是这么机智。  
“咱们会不会被抓起来？”张云雷笑起来，他也不知道自己怎么了，竟然有一种异样的兴奋在身体里窜动。这致命的犯罪感让他跃跃欲试。

此时太阳还没完全落下，一些余晖透过一扇小小的舷窗照进来，正好洒在背对着窗口的张云雷身上。他穿着一件大到没型的白色薄毛衣，光影渗过毛衣的空洞，给他瘦削的身影打了一圈阴影。  
他冲杨九郎勾勾手指头，另一只手撩起毛衣的一角，露出一点腰线来。

得了邀请的杨九郎自然不客气地迎了上去。  
白毛衣被一把推到脖子下方，张云雷背顶着墙壁，退无可退。九郎先在他那好看的锁骨上逗留了片刻，留下一些湿润的吻痕，然后便一路往下，灵活的舌尖挑着柔软的乳头，接着一口含住。  
张云雷恶作剧般地把毛衣拉下来，这样一来杨九郎就等于钻进了他衣服里。  
羞耻的画面感让他快感贲张，仰着脖子大声呻吟。

“角儿，您不叫这么大声儿咱们就肯定不会被抓起来。”杨九郎停下动作调侃他。  
“那……忍不住啊。”张云雷臊红了耳朵尖，却还是一脸清纯无辜。

“这样儿就不会了……”杨九郎伸出一根食指温柔地抠进他嘴里。他开始模仿口交般地吸吮那细白的修长指头。

再往下这个姿势就不太方便，杨九郎便把他整个人抱起，丢在洗手台上坐着。背触到冰凉的镜子，一个激灵。毛衣早就不知道丢哪去了，身上这条裤子也显得碍事，脱的时候杨九郎还不忘说他：“趁我不注意又把这破裤子掀出来穿是吧？大冬天的露着菠萝盖儿好看吗？”  
“嗯~不穿了不穿了~下次我穿裙子可好？”小狐狸谄媚地撒娇，伸着那条好腿去撩杨九郎的裤裆。  
“骚是真的没人骚的过您。”杨九郎哪还有心情关破裤子好裤子，一把扔开干正事。

本来干干扁扁的身材，这几年被杨九郎愣生生养出一层白膘，软软的覆在肋骨外边，看着不那么清冷了。杨九郎觉得很自豪，就跟见了亲生的一样，喜欢得紧，一口叼住那腰侧的软肉亲了又亲。

毕竟这还算是在公共场所，不能像在家里那样放心，俩人都想着快点结束战斗，先把心里这邪火泄了再说。他把张云雷从台之上抱下来站好，一边吻他脖子，另一只手探到后面去了臀缝间。  
大概还是紧张，那地方还干涩异常，绝对不可能进去。杨九郎有点后悔，以后润滑剂是要随身携带才行了，眼下时间地点统统不合适，他也没办法，只能慢慢来。

“宝贝儿再帮我多舔一下。”说着他把食指中指都让张云雷含在嘴里，自己另外一只手也没闲着，先把小祖宗伺候舒服了后面的事才能安排上。

“唔……嗯……”张云雷闭着眼睛，想象嘴里的不是手指而是杨九郎火热的肉柱，吮吸的节奏不自觉地加快，一些来不及吞掉的津液顺着嘴角低落，牵出一道暧昧的丝线。  
下身也被九郎的手掌上下摩擦撸动，渐渐充血肿胀起来，憋得难受极了。  
“嗯……就……快了…”他吐出手指，喉头滚动，呻吟和话语同时脱口而出，难以分辨。  
高潮适时来到，他扶着九郎的肩膀也控制不住身体的抽搐，眼前红红绿绿紫紫的小斑点一片，视线持续失去焦点。

就着他射出来的那些和含得湿漉漉的手指头，杨九郎终于为自己拓出一条小路来，虽然还是紧仄到不行，起码能容两根手指进出了。他耐心的扩张着，舍不得贸然行事。这地儿本就不是为干这个生的，这得多真的心才能容忍他那么糟蹋？就冲这心，也不能让他的宝贝儿太疼。

张云雷一向是慢热的，生理上的刺激对他来说总是慢半拍，反而是官能之外的那些感觉，总能出其不意地戳中他的嗨点。比方说此刻他正皱着眉头忍受后边传来的阵阵异物感，冷不丁杨九郎在他耳边小声说：“角儿你知道吗，咱们现在在距离地球3万英尺的天上做爱呢。”  
他立刻就感到一股暖流从肠道涌出，通道瞬间打开了不少。

“快，把我艹到天上去。”他扶着九郎的肉棒往自己腿间送。这种浪话也只能这时候才说得出口。  
杨九郎不再多说，一挺身进入了他。

“啊，啊~”  
太胀了，他难受得手指掐进杨九郎背里，再怎么样习惯，这刚进来的一小会儿也太难熬，清晰的疼一阵阵传进脑子里，突突地在颅骨里撞。  
他只能找别的乐子分散这难受，带着杨九郎的手往自己胸前送，灵巧的指头捻住了乳尖，轻柔地拉扯搓揉。  
杨九郎也在等他适应过来，手掌抚着他的尾骨安慰。他知道张云雷的所有命脉死穴，走到哪一步该用什么方法撩拨，心里清清楚楚。这份刻骨的了解正是他安全感的来源，这个世界上能把张云雷爽上天的人只有他杨九郎。他就是有这个自信。

突然一阵剧烈的颠簸，飞机在云层里抖了三抖。  
机舱里传出空乘淡定的广播音，提示飞机正在穿越气流，引起正常的颠簸不需要担心。  
可这颠簸对张云雷来说无疑像塞了十个跳蛋一样，简直要了亲命了。

“我靠——”忍不住骂出声，他赶紧捂着嘴怕有人听见。身下传来的剧烈的撞击让他没有时间喘息就进入了极乐世界，杨九郎也就趁着这天公作美的气流大肆顶弄起来。  
“啊啊——啊——啊——”渐渐地痛感顺着脊骨褪去，消失在尾椎骨传来的酥麻电流里，微弱到可以忽略不计了。犹如浪花一般层层涌起的快感攀附上来，席卷了他的大脑。  
他感到自己不再拥有实体，而是一朵云，飘在这数万英尺的高空里。

“九郎……九郎……”他声音只剩一丝细线，不知是在自语还是在询问：“我们……要去哪儿呢？”  
“角儿，爽的不记事儿了？我们这不是去伦敦吗？”九郎一边卖力抽插一边回应他的话。  
“不是……我是说……我们……要……去哪？”他又加重了“我们”两个字的语气，快感逼出了他的眼泪，一颗颗顺着脸颊滑下来。  
面对这个突然伤感的文艺青年爱人，九郎不知该如何，他已经用最直接的方法在告诉他了，把他对他的每一滴爱情都深深凿进这身体里。  
我还能去哪里呢？  
杨九郎笑了，那是一种坦然，当你知道没有后路可退后的那种坦然：“别的我不知道啊，可就冲咱俩现在干的这事儿，八成是上不了天堂了。”  
“哈哈！！”张云雷边笑边想，这句话怎么这么好呢，杨九郎你在编本子的时候怎么没这么幽默？  
“天堂，咱们不是已经在了吗？”他凑上去和他接吻，就像最自然最原始，那最初的人类诞生时会做的那样。  
感谢伊甸园里的蛇，这禁果如此美味，吃到了，粉身碎骨又如何？

飞机飞出气流，恢复了平稳飞行。  
高潮后的两人都懒得说半个字，只靠在一起发呆。

 

经过12个小时多一点的飞行，飞机终于降落在希斯罗机场。  
张云雷顶着两个乌黑的眼圈呵欠连天，坐在角落那人又把帽子戴得更低，大墨镜遮住了整张脸的大部分。他侧身超过张云雷挤到前面下了飞机，当然了还以迅雷不及掩耳之势拉下围巾吧唧亲了张云雷一口。  
张云雷摸着猛被啄了一下的脸蛋，美滋滋，然后又警觉地回头看看有没有人察觉。  
收了电脑的女作家一脸淡定转开头，就差写一个“我什么也没看见”顶在头上。

Hmm……看来姐姐我又可以开新坑了……

女作家窃喜ing。

-THE END-


End file.
